Torneo Rudman
Torneo Rudman (トルネオルドマン Toruneo Rudoman) was an arms-smuggling crime boss with connections to the Apostles of the Stars and a bounty of at least half a million dollars. He was the one who funded Eve's creation and was her original owner. Appearance Torneo was a short, overweight, old man, with grey hair, and black eyes. he wore a black suit, and other expensive clothes. Personality Cold, cruel, heartless, and selfish, Torneo cared about no one but himself. He was a determent man who would do anything to accomplish his goals. He lacked any morals, seeing as he made a fortune off of selling weapons, even making a weapon out of a child. History Torneo hired Tearju Lunatique and other scientists to develop living bio-weapons to sell. They created Eve, a young girl with the power to change her body at will. Torneo raised her in an isolation, teaching her to be a killing machine. Under unknown circumstances, Torneo met Creed Diskenth and funded the Apostles of the Stars. Plot The Girl in Black Torneo orders Eve to kill one of his subordinates for failing at his job. Train, however, intervenes, and stops Eve before she could kill the man. Train throws a smoke bomb, that enables him, and Eve to escape. Torneo tracks down Eve to find her with Sven. He takes the girl back to the mansion after she stabbed the sweeper. Back at the mansion, Torneo reminds Eve that she is a weapon, and slaps her for showing tears. Flitt, a subordinate, informs him that the sweeper who had attacked them earlier was back. After learning that 30 of his men were down in just a short time, Torneo orders Fllit to bring him the N.S serum, despite the other man's concern of what the serum what would do to the young girl's body. Torneo meets Sven at the Garden. He is impressed that the sweeper has recovered in a short period of time, and argues with him over Eve's future. Seeing that the girl agrees with Sven, Torneo grabs her, and tries to inject her with the N.S serum, but is stopped, and arrested by Train and Sven. Realizing that Train is the legendary Black Cat, Torneo informs him of Creed, before watching in horrer as his lab is consumed by fire (Caused by Rinslet.). Three days later, Torneo is taken to the police department. He notices that the policemen around him have suddenly lost their control over their bodies, and unwillingly raise their guns at him. One gaurds tells him that his role is over, before shooting him. It is later revealed that he was killef by Creed, with the help of Shiki's manipulation abilities. Relationships Eve Despite being her "father", Torneo only saw Eve as a weapon to serve him instead of a child. He was very harsh, and intimidating towards her. He was also abusive, and manipulative, always telling her that she is a monster, and slapping her when she didn't listen to him, as well as turning her into a mindless monster with no regard to her well-being. His cold, heartless treatment was what encouraged Eve to go with Sven. Creed Diskenth Torneo worked with Creed, unaware that his "partner" was only using him, and was planning on disposing of him once he is no longer useful to Creed. Apparently, Torneo respected Creed, and got along with him. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased